Secrets
by Deliciously Weird
Summary: Chloe/Sam - Book 3 'At Home in Your Heart' Decription: Now that they were finally together everything would be fine. Or would the secrets they were each keeping tear them apart?
1. Chapter 1

**Secrets – 1/?**  
By Deliciously Weird  
Pairing: Chloe/Sam  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Rating: This series is an adult fiction, it is not appropriate for children of any age. (Adult Language, Violence, and Sexual situations)

Series: At Home in Your Heart – Book 2 (Book 1 - Ineffable Book 2 - Evasion)

Chapter 1

Description: Now that they were finally together everything would be fine. Or would the secrets they were each keeping tear them apart?

Warnings: Spoilers for up to season 8 Smallville and up to season 3 supernatural. This is AU but prior character history is mostly canon. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: All recognized characters from Supernatural are property of Eric Kripke/CW. All characters, references, and other things pertaining to Smallville are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster. I am borrowing the idea for one of my bad guys from Charmed. The concept belongs to the owners and creative team for that show.

xxxxxx

It was just starting to get dark, but they had been on the road since early that morning. When she had traveled alone she took frequent breaks on her trips. She hadn't been in a particular hurry to get anywhere. Chloe hadn't realized how much of a drain it would be on her to travel long distances on her bike without them. She had tried to talk the brothers into driving straight through and letting her catch up at her own pace when they traveled. But neither of them was willing to let her out of sight for that long. The case they were heading to investigate involved deaths so they were pushing down the road to get there quickly.

She had been traveling with the brothers for almost two months now. They had gone from one end of the country to another. The boys had suggested that she ride with them in the car, but Chloe was fairly sure she would go mad if she didn't have a way to get some alone time. After the first long ride, Chloe had made a side trip to buy a Bluetooth helmet. Now she could talk to them or Bobby on the phone while riding. Even better, it came with a jack for her iPod, so she was able to listen to music and books on tape as they cruised down the road.

Sam had warned her in advance that Dean listened to the same five albums over and over. That defiantly would have driven her nuts. So in the interest of everyone's continued sanity, her bike came along with them. They all took turns riding the bike, even Dean. Her iPod was getting packed full of music now. Sam and even Dean had downloaded music for when they were riding. Chloe had yet to drive Dean's car, but she knew she would talk him into it eventually.

It was probably a very good thing she had insisted anyway. Something was definitely up between the brothers. They came back from that first hunt when they had left her at Bobby's with a very different attitude. The air between them was full of sparks. Sam was sullen and broody even with her. Chloe couldn't get him to talk to her about what was bothering him. When ever she tried, he just pulled her in close against him with a shushing noise. His hands grasped her just a bit tighter, holding her a bit more desperately than before. Chloe wasn't quite sure yet how to deal with this moody version of her love. She just held him tightly and let him gather what comfort he could from her nearness.

The brothers were barely talking at first. Eventually they settled down to the minimum amount of necessary communication. Whenever Dean tried to broach a subject that didn't involve hunting or a daily necessity, Sam shut him out. They didn't yell or say nasty things to each other. There was just a wall of silence between them. If she hadn't been there to act as a buffer, Chloe was fairly certain that Sam would have taken off. Whatever Dean had said or done, it had damaged their relationship badly.

Maybe it was unfair to blame Dean. Their mutual behaviors lead her to believe Sam the injured party and Dean the one needing, but not seeking forgiveness. She could not know for sure, Dean was being just as closed mouthed as Sam. At least things had progressed to the point that Sam was being polite to Dean again. Sam was cold and distant, but unfailingly polite when forced to interact.

Oddly enough, it seemed that very politeness was driving Dean up a wall. Chloe saw him trying time and again to get his brother to loose it. He pushed every button that Sam had in the way that only a brother could. She tried to keep out of the middle of it with limited success. Dean knew his brother better than she did. It was possible that a big blow up was part of a healthy family relationship for them. Yelling could certainly be therapeutic.

Seeing the turn signal on the impala in front of her start flashing, Chloe let out a sigh of relief. This might be a dinner break, or they could be stopping for the night. Either way she was grateful to get off the bike. She groaned when they parked at a diner. Pulling her bike up by the front windows so they could keep an eye on it, she dismounted and started to stretch.

"If we are going any further tonight" she said as the boys walked up, "one of you is going to have to take the bike".

Sam walked up behind her and rubbed her lower back for her. She was always tight there after riding a long time. Chloe sighed in pleasure. She loved when he touched her. In the heat of passion or to offer a hand over a rough spot, she always felt safe and loved when he was close.

"We need to get a little closer to Albuquerque before we stop for the night. Whatever this thing is, it hunts in the evening. I would like to stop it before it kills again. If we head out early from there, we can hit Flagstaff around noon".

They ate a quick dinner before getting back on the road. The meal was eaten almost completely in silence. Chloe leaned into Sam's side as the silence grew uncomfortable.

"You okay sweetheart?" He asked her quietly. Sam set his silverware down and pushed his plate away. The chipped beef and gravy over toast and mashed potatoes didn't look that appetizing to her either.

Chloe nodded and rested her head on his shoulder. "Just tired Sam. Riding for a long time takes it out of me".

Chloe lifted her last bite of grilled chicken sandwich to her mouth by feel, her eyes having drifted closed as soon as her head lay to rest.

"I'll take your bike for the rest of the trip" Sam offered.

Sam slid an arm around her and pulled her close as they waited for Dean to finish eating. Chloe wasn't sure where he put it all, but that boy could eat. What was even worse was what he ate. Fat and starch with a side of cheese and a big hunk of meat was his standard diet. Chloe had tried to steer him to more healthy choices, but he had scoffed at her. He told her that she and Sam could eat the fairy food if they wanted, but a real man needed meat and potatoes.

"You can take a nap for the rest of the ride Princess, your carriage awaits" Dean quipped sarcastically.

Sam kissed her softly then headed for her bike. Dean watched Sam walking away with a thoughtful and slightly exasperated expression on his face. Following Dean to the car Chloe wondered if things would ever be resolved between them. Chloe figured that Sam was grateful for the chance to ride her bike, grateful for a chance to get away from Dean. The tension between the brothers was affecting everything.

Even her relationship with Sam was affected. He was still outwardly affectionate. If she was near enough he would always be touching her. He would lay a hand on her shoulder or hold her hand. His foot would wander over to rest against hers if his hands were busy. It seemed to calm him to be in physical contact with her. Chloe didn't think he even realized that he was doing it. The one thing he wasn't doing, was talking to her. He was scary quiet during the daytime and held her close every night. She didn't want to make him so uncomfortable that he bolted, so she had stopped trying to get him to talk. Surely there were worse things than being used as a life size teddy bear.

They set out again towards Albuquerque. Dean seemed to be deep in thought. Chloe observed him as they speed through the night. He looked so very tired. The affection and teasing that usually dominated any interaction between them was completely missing.

"Surely he will come around Dean," Chloe spoke softly not wanting to startle him. "He loves you very much. Neither of you will tell me the source of this quarrel, but surely it is not beyond forgiveness".

"You don't know Sam as well as I do Chloe. When he takes it into his mind to be upset over something he won't let go. He holds onto a grudge with a tight fist. He and dad did not speak for years after he left for Stanford".

"Is there nothing I can do to help"?

"Just stay out of it Princess. This is private family business. You are keeping him here and focused on the job, that's all we need right now" Dean said. "I just need to keep him with me. Keep him safe".

"But.."

"Just leave it Chloe" Dean said harshly. "It's none of your business".

Chloe stiffened up at his tone. Turning to face the window she stared out the window into the unbroken darkness. This part New Mexico was flat and featureless. Even if the moonlight were shining down upon the landscape there would be little to catch the eye. Dean had rarely ever spoken to her so harshly. Usually that tone of voice was used on the job. He only used it then if she messed up and put them in danger. What in the world was going on? They were definitely keeping something from her. Dean's very tone of voice seems to indicate that it might somehow be related to work. What had gone so spectacularly wrong on that job involving the demon?

"Dean? Is there something in particular that Sam needs protecting from? I know it's family business, but if there is something trying to hurt him please tell me. What does Sam need protecting from"?

"Himself" Dean mumbled.

"What?" Chloe asked.

"Just let it go Chloe, we are not having this conversation tonight" Dean closed the discussion.

The silence hung thick in the air as they drove on in silence for a while. Why would Sam need protection from himself? Was that a literal statement or was Dean just being overprotective? Chloe decided to redirect her inquiries a little and see what she could find.

Interviewing was one area that they had quickly discovered Chloe was superior. When it came to getting people to open up and getting the information they needed, she was often their best choice. Only if it was a young lady in question did the boys generally get better responses. She even seduced information out of one gentleman. Sam was not at all happy for her to go out in the red halter, but they needed the information to save a life so he conceded. Not without however slapping Dean hard across the back of his head for staring at Chloe's chest.

"Why did it take so long for them to make up? Sam was at Stanford for two years if I recall" Chloe asked.

"They are too much alike. Both of them are stubborn and too sure they have all the answers. Sam got very disrespectful with dad when he got older. He had to question everything".

"I can see that. He won't do things just because I ask him. He needs to understand why. No matter what I said about me staying away from you guys at first, it was like he didn't hear me. He made up his mind that I was wrong and nothing was going to change his mind" Chloe sighed.

"I am on his side on that one Princess. We can't protect you if you are several states away. Plus I really got tired of him being such a little bitch about it".

"Dean!"

"He so was. He was driving me nuts whining about you and not focusing on the job".

"I surrender already. I am here with you now." Chloe sighed in exasperation.

Dean gave her an odd look that Chloe couldn't interpret.

"Just don't go running off on us again Beautiful. I need you where I can protect you. I need both of you with me" Dean said with a determined look on his face.

Chloe awoke with a yawn. Feeling Sam's arms still wrapped warm around her she rolled over and buried her nose in his chest hiding her eyes from the light. She felt the rumble of a chuckle shake his chest.

"Sticking your head in the sand won't help sweetheart. Dean will be back with breakfast soon. We need to get up".

"Don't wanna," Chloe muttered snuggling in tight against him. Late at night and early in the morning Sam seemed softer. He was more like his old self then before he drew the cloak of discontent around him. His attitude was better now than a week ago, so Chloe had hope that he would eventually open up with her.

Sam tilted her head up and kissed her softly on the lips. "Come on we can shower together".

As much as she really didn't want to get out of bed, the thought of a wet naked Sam was too tempting to resist. Wanting both him and to prolong his good mood for the day, Chloe jumped Sam in the shower for a little extra curricular fun. He was so gorgeous all soft eyes and sleep mussy hair. What girl could resist him? Chloe pushed him up against the side of the shower and slide to her knees before him. She slapped his hand away when he tried to take control of the situation and proceeded to suck him until he was pre-verbal again.

Chloe laughed joyously when he finally cracked and lifted her up off her feet and held her against the wall slamming into her fiercely. "Mine...mine…mine" He chanted as he fucked them both to a quick but glorious orgasm.

God she loved this man. She should have been less content. She should have ached for her old life, her old friends, her home. And she did, but not nearly as much as she thought she would. Now that she was with him, she felt like she had a home again.

Neither of them were promiscuous by nature, so once they were both tested they had stopped using condoms. Chloe had followed through with her intention to visit Planned Parenthood and now had a new supply of pills. She had also stopped by her post office box and retrieved her cash and diamonds. Both were now hidden away at Bobby's house. Bobby was having some of them sold through a friend of his and would start sending payments for her hospital bill. She wanted to pay it all at once, but he talked her into letting him make payments over time. She had to agree that it would look less suspicious.

After getting dressed Chloe opened the door to find that Dean was back. There was a paper bag sitting on the table with grease stains leaking through it. Just what she wanted, breakfast ala Dean complete with a complimentary heart attack.

"Good morning" she said as she stumbled over to the four cups of coffee on the table. She had them both trained now. One was for Sam, One for Dean and two for her. It just made life more pleasant for everyone involved if they fed her addiction.

Sam grabbed his cup is silence. When she went to walk away from the HA breakfast offering he pulled a sandwich out of the bag and held it out to her.

Chloe laid her best pleading look on him but he just arched an eyebrow and shook the sandwich at her. Chloe rolled her eyes and took the sandwich. She really should have known better. Sam never let her skip meals. She had put some of the weight back on already, but Sam insisted that she was still too thin.

Sam started packing up their things as soon as he finished his sandwich. The boys had been in the same room for ten minutes now without saying a single word to each other. Hell Sam hadn't even said a word to her since leaving the bathroom.

Traveling together was strained at best. Nights in the hotel were a carefully choreographed ballet. The brothers circling each other like wary predators. Chloe had suggested that she and Sam get their own room but that idea had been shot down. That was one of the few things that the brothers had agreed upon lately. They both thought she was safer with everyone together. One thing they would never compromise on was her safety. Dean always took the bed by the door. Chloe slept with Sam in the other bed. If there was a bathroom window he slept between her and the window. If there was not a window, then Sam slept between her and the door. Swapping sides of the bed was unsettling at first, but once Sam pulled her in beside him she was just thankful to be with him.

Dean finally broke the silence. "You two should take the Impala into town together. Whatever this thing is, it is preying on married couples. I'll take the bike. I don't like it but we should probably get separate rooms. It's important that you two appear to be a regular married couple on vacation".

"That makes sense. There is plenty of tourist stuff in the area, so it shouldn't look odd" Chloe agreed.

"I'll head out about two hours after you guys. Call me and let me know where you are staying. Try to get a place close to the bar the last victim was seen at the night he died." Dean ordered.

Chloe called Dean to let him know where they were staying. Dean had pretty much told them to stay put once they got to town, but Sam had a mind of his own. Once she hung up Sam told her they were headed out. She wondered if Sam was intentionally trying to push Dean's buttons.

Chloe had hacked into the local PD and pulled the files for the cases in question. She had reviewed them as they headed down the road. So far three and a half couples had died. The first two cases hadn't really drawn much attention. The couples all died at home at night in a fire. All four couples were married and under the age of 35. It was only when they had a third and fourth similar incident had occurred that the police suspected they had a serial arsonist. The only survivor was the wife from the last fire. A man had been walking his dog past the house when he heard her screaming and had broken open the bedroom window and pulled her out.

The reason that they were here investigating was the autopsy reports, something else that was provided by Chloe's hacking skills. While the women died of fairly routine burns and smoke inhalation, the men's autopsies were not so prosaic. The coroner listed extensive and atypical burns on the inside of the lungs. In his notes he states that it is almost as if they breathed pure fire. The brothers had assured her that killing by fire was definitely demon MO, at least one specific demon they were aware of.

Sam wanted to get an interview with the surviving victim. The best way to do that would be to pose as FBI. Chloe pointed out to Sam that they needed to maintain their on vacation identities so that would have to wait for Dean.

Instead they went to examine what was left of the houses of the victims. In each of the residences, two houses and one apartment, they found a great deal of damage. There would have to be a lot of work done to make any of them livable again. While the damage was extensive everywhere, in two of the residences it was evident even to their eyes, that the fire had burned most viciously in the master bedrooms. They decided not to go to the last house. The incident was too recent and the police or fire department was sure to still be investigating.

They were careful not to be seen entering or exiting the buildings. There was always a chance that this was not a supernatural case and they didn't want to draw attention to themselves, at least not yet. They were setting up to be bait, but they wanted it to be on their terms.

Chloe scanned each residence with the Q3. There was defiantly something of the paranormal variety involved. They couldn't be sure just what it was at this point, but it was definitely one of their cases. As they were investigating the third residence Sam's cell rang. Chloe knew by the ringtone that it was Dean. She stopped and looked at Sam, but he continued with what he was doing with no indication that he intended to pick up the phone.

"Aren't you going to answer that? He will be worried" Chloe prompted.

Sam stopped what he was doing but didn't turn to face her.

"He will get over it. I am not a child to be babysat" he said shortly.

Chloe sighed inaudibly. This was not going to be fun at all. Just as she expected 5 seconds after Sam's phone stopped ringing, hers started. Chloe took a long breath and answered the call.

"Hello?"

"Where the Hell are you two? You were supposed to wait for me before you went off! What the hell is Sammy thinking? What are you thinking"?

"Oh no, we are fine. We are just inspecting the homes. There is definitely something off about this. We didn't find any sulfur, but then we wouldn't with all the fire. I am getting some odd readings on the Q3 however so I think this is definitely worth investigating" Chloe said calmly and pleasantly like he hadn't just cursed them out.

"I want you two to get your asses back to the hotel now. What the fuck are you thinking? How can I keep you safe if you run off without telling me where you are going" Dean asked? "What kind of readings?" he said as an after thought.

"They aren't as strong at the readings we got off my first ghost. In fact they are significantly lower, but still above normal. That may just be a factor of time. The attacks here happened a while ago" she said.

Sam was watching her as she continued the conversation. His wore an expression of bull headed stubbornness. She tried to act normally so he wouldn't suspect the content of Dean's half of the conversation. The last thing she needed was for the situation between the brothers to blow up in the middle of a case.

"Chloe put my brother on the phone".

"No, I don't think that would be a good idea. We thought the best tactic would be to pose as FBI investigating a possible serial killer. We already have identities for this one, so you will have to take the FBI roll" Chloe continued as if they were having a normal conversation.

"Damn it Chloe" Dean sighed with frustration.

Chloe walked to the other end of the house and whispered fiercely into the phone. "You need to back off on this one Dean. If you think you can yell at him like a recalcitrant child you are mistaken. He will not tolerate you acting like the bossy big brother right now".

"He did this just to piss me off" Dean said.

"Yes that is likely part of it. I think he feels constrained. Something he said just now makes me think that he feels you don't trust him. If you value my opinion at all, you will back off and let him have this one. We are both adults and we are both safe, so no harm done" Chloe persuaded.

"I don't like that he put you in danger just to win a point on me" Dean said.

"Dean honestly, I am with Sam and neither of us is helpless. Its broad daylight and all of the attacks have been late evening. I really don't see how I am in any more danger" Chloe said.

There was a long silence between them before Dean spoke again.

"Just be careful Chloe, and keep an eye on Sam. No matter what happens remember you can always come to me. I will always protect you" Dean said. The words sounded like a vow.

"I know that Dean. I know I can count on you" Chloe said trying to project all her faith in the man into her words.

"Thank you Princess. Okay I am going to head to the hospital and then over to the last house. Try to get him back to the hotel and wait there. Call me if he decides on any more detours" Dean ordered.

"Yes Sir" she quipped sarcastically.

"Knock it off Princess".

"I will as soon as you do Sergeant Sarcasm" Chloe said with a grin.

"See you soon and I get to pick where we go to dinner" He said hanging up.

Chloe winced. Just want she wanted another greasy spoon diner. She went back to the bedroom to find Sam was waiting for her.

"Was he total jerk"?

"Sam he is just concerned about your safety".

Sam snorted at that.

Chloe crossed the room and wrapped her arms around his waist. His body was tense. He was all coiled muscle and restrained aggression. Chloe soothed her hands up and down his back trying to get him to relax. Pressing the point when he was this knotted up would gain her nothing.

"He said that we should finish here. He is going to go and interview the victim and the check out the current crime scene. He will meet us back at the Hotel when he is done" she said.

Sam sighed and relaxed a bit at her words. He pulled her tighter against his body and whispered in her ear.

"We are about done here. Let's finish up and then take advantage of having that room all to ourselves for once. I want to take my time and make love to every inch of your body" he said his voice low and husky.

Chloe shivered in reaction to his words and looked up at Sam, her hands reaching up to pull him down for a kiss.

"I am done here already and Dean will be at least an hour, probably two. There are parts of you that need more attention that I was able to give this morning" she grinned wickedly.

Sam groaned and hooked his hands around her hips lifting her up off the ground. Chloe wrapped her legs around his waist as he lowered his lips to hers. She could feel the need in his kiss. His lips were ardent and demanding. She shivered in reaction to his need.

"I love you Chloe. I know things have been hard, but never doubt that I love you" Sam said setting her on her feet.

"I know Sam. I love you too big guy. You are all I need" Chloe replied.

Sam took her by the hand and they walked back to the Impala. It seemed to Chloe as if some small part of the wall around Sam had fallen away. Given time, she hoped she could chip away his defenses and repair the holes in his foundation. It would take time, but she felt more hopeful now than just an hour ago.


	2. Chapter 2

**Secrets – 2/?**  
By Deliciously Weird  
Pairing: Chloe/Sam  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Rating: This series is an adult fiction, it is not appropriate for children of any age. (Adult Language, Violence, and Sexual situations)

Series: At Home in Your Heart – Book 3 (Book 1 - Ineffable Book 2 - Evasion)

Chapter 1 Chapter 2

Description: Now that they were finally together everything would be fine. Or would the secrets they were each keeping tear them apart?

Warnings: Spoilers for up to season 8 Smallville and up to season 3 supernatural. This is AU but prior character history is mostly canon. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: All recognized characters from Supernatural are property of Eric Kripke/CW. All characters, references, and other things pertaining to Smallville are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster. I am borrowing the idea for one of my bad guys from Charmed. The concept belongs to the owners and creative team for that show.

xxx

Chloe closed the motel door behind her. She and Sam had gotten a room with a King size bed for a change. Sam with his long frame had his feet hanging off the end of the bed in some of the rooms they stayed in. Tonight he would be able to sleep in comfort for once. Not that it really seemed to bother him that much. Sam crossed the room and tried to take her into his arms but Chloe dodged him.

"Let me freshen up a bit first" Chloe requested.

Sam smiled at her in response. "Don't take too long sweetheart".

Chloe grabbed her overnight bag and took it into the bathroom with her. She didn't have a sexy negligee to wear for Sam, but she wanted to look good for him. She took a quick sink bath to freshen up. Rubbing lotion in all over her body to give herself a nice light fragrance she then applied a touch of makeup. Sam didn't like her heavily made up. This suited Chloe fine, she rarely wore a lot anyway.

Chloe had started to grow her hair out for Sam. Right now it was at that in between length were it was constantly in her eyes and almost impossible to style. She tried to push it back behind her ears, but it fell forward again. Grabbing a bit of mouse she tried for intentionally mussy. She didn't want to use too much product. Sam loved to grab her hair when they were kissing. She wanted it to be silky in his hands, not crunchy.

Chloe looked through her bag for something to wear. With a wicked grin she pulled out her seduction outfit. The red halter and black mini were very sexy. Sam hated her to wear them out, but she thought he would appreciate them worn just for him.

Leaving the light on in the bathroom to backlight for effect she opened the door and struck a seductive pose.

"Did you miss me"?

"You look amazing sweetheart" Sam said. He was lying on the bed. He had taken his shoes, jacket and button down off but left his t-shirt and jeans on. Chloe smiled at his sweetness. Many of their encounters were rushed by necessity. They often had to be aware of timing and noise level. Living in the same hotel room as his brother made it difficult at times. Not that she was totally against quick desperate sex with Sam. On the contrary, she found his desperate need stimulating and often felt just short of desperate as well.

Dean really did try to give them time alone, either that or he was a budding alcoholic. If they stayed in the same town more than one or two nights, Dean always went out drinking at least once. They managed to steal other moments as well, like this mornings shower.

Chloe stopped and stared at Sam, taking a long time to look her fill of his lanky body stretched out before her. To her he was the most beautiful man in the world. He was tall and strong and insanely protective. He had the most compelling eyes she had ever seen. She often thought she would be happy just to look into those eyes for hours. Whenever he turned his puppy dog eyes on her, she was helpless to deny him. The best part was he was also beautiful on the inside. He had a temper for sure, but deep inside he was intrinsically made of kindness.

She crossed the room to kneel on the bed beside him. He looked up at her with eyes already dark with arousal. Chloe leaned down over him, her hands braced on either side of his chest until she was hovering an inch away. She did not allow their bodies to touch at all. With a grin she noticed that his eyes were locked on her provocatively displayed cleavage.

"That top is the devil you know. At least it brings the devil out in men, in me" he said huskily.

He raised his hand up to trace one finger down the line of her cleavage. The pads of his fingers were a little rough from handling weapons. His touch felt slightly rough like a soft version of a cats tongue as he ran it over her flesh. Chloe smiled down at him, not that he would notice right now. He was completely focused on her chest.

"Do you remember the first day I saw you wearing this"?

"Yes" Chloe chuckled.

"I thought I would loose my mind. You were so soft and pliant in my arms in the lobby. The warmth of your body as you leaned back into me. Every move, every breath you took told me that you were mine. I wanted you more than I had ever wanted anyone. I wanted to pull you inside me to keep you safe. I wanted to shield you from the eyes of the guys watching you. When you took your shirt off to get your tattoo I was grateful I was sitting down. One look at you and I was aching".

"You made me feel safe. I loved feeling your strength, your warmth surrounding me" Chloe said knowing he would like hearing that.

"You remember what I told you about what I would do to you if I had the chance"?

Chloe chuckled. "You just about set me on fire when you said that".

Sam grabbed her by the hips and pulled her up until she was kneeling over his chest. Her breasts were right in front of his face. He hooked one index finger under the edge of her top and pulled it to the side exposing one nipple to his gaze. It was already stating to peak with interest.

"So beautiful". He slide one of his large hands around her back and pulled her down until he could reach.

Sam suckled and licked and bit at her nipples for half an hour, his hands gently caressing her body as his mouth teased her. After five minutes she started to rock and moan on top of him. After ten minutes she was gasping and begging Sam to do more. Sam told her to be patient; he would not be rushed today. After fifteen minutes she tried to take control from him and he grabbed her wrists and held them at the small of her back with one large hand. She struggled at first then surrendered to his greater strength.

"You are the devil not this top Sam Winchester" Chloe said with frustration.

"So impatient, I told you I wouldn't stop until my name was the only word left in your mind" Sam said with sensual intent.

Using his other hand on her shoulder to brace her up he went back to sucking and licking at her nipples. They were way past hard already. The constant attention was making them ultra sensitive. Chloe couldn't even think straight as he continued to lavish attention on her nipples. He made love to her with his mouth but also his words. He whispered sweet loving phrases as he tormented her. He told her how beautiful, how sexy, how necessary she was to him. Told her how she gave him hope again, brought joy back into his life. Chloe pulled again trying to free her hands and moaned when he denied her again.

"Please Sam please. I need to touch you. I need to make love to you".

Sam grabbed her wrists more tightly holding her up using his other hand to untie and pull the halter off. He moaned and bit gently at both her nipples.

"Sam God Sam Sam!"

He let go of her wrists and flipped her onto her back. He pulled her hands up to grasp the rails of the headboard.

"Let go and I stop" he threatened.

He reached up under her skirt and pulled her panties swiftly down her legs. Then he pushed her mini skirt up over her hips.

"You smell so good".

He pushed her legs wide apart and wasting no time his mouth dove for its target. Chloe shuddered at the first touch of his tongue and it slipped between her lips and deep into her pussy. She was long ago wet and aching for him and her legs fell wide begging him to continue.

"Please Sam. Oh god Sam" she moaned as she thrust her hips up towards his greedy mouth.

Sam moaned deeply as he licked and sucked at her sex. Chloe almost came right then as the vibration traveled through her. The muscles in her thighs grew tight as her climax came rushing closer fast and hard.

"Please Sam, now I need you".

She wanted him to fuck her but instead he thrust two of his long fingers into her and started to pump them slowly while he sucked her hard clit into his lips. Chloe's breath was catching in her throat. She snapped her hips up and up and up impaling herself on those long fingers.

"More!" she demanded as she increased the pace of her upwards thrusts. Her fingers were growing white as they gripped the headboard desperately. Sam pressed a third finger into her spreading her pussy open wide making her scream out in pleasure.

"Yes! More! Sam!"

Chloe knew she couldn't hold back any longer and didn't bother trying. Thrusting and moaning uninhibitedly she opened her eyes and looked down to see Sam watching her. His face was fiercely possessive and full of determination as he kept thrusting his fingers into her. He caught her gaze with a smile, eyes locked with hers. She watched him as he leaned up and took one of her oversensitive nipples into his mouth again. He thrust his hand three more times hard and deep and then bit down gently on that abused little nub of flesh in his mouth.

Chloe's body drew taught as a bow sting then released as a wave of pleasure rolled through her body. She out his name over and over as pleasure rolled through her body. Chloe gasped as Sam climbed up her body and kissed her sweetly on the lips. She saw him glance at the clock.

"Are we running out of time"?

"Shhh. You are the only thing I want to think about right now. Nothing outside of this bed exists" he said.

Then he pulled her tightly to him and started all over again. The pace was languid and sweet. This time he didn't stop her from participating. They took time to kiss and caress everything they could reach. Hands moved slowly and surely over cherished familiar territory. Sam kept kissing her like she was his only hope of light and life. His lips clung to hers ardently. It felt like he was trying to pour himself into her through their mouths as the long decadent kisses went on and on.

The fervor of their kisses slowly increased. Chloe decided it was her turn; she pulled his t-shirt up over his head and threw it onto the floor. Using his weight against him she pushed Sam onto his back. Grabbing his wrists in each hand she pulled his hands up to the headboard and parroted his own words back at him.

"If you let go, I stop" she said with a wicked grin.

Sam huffed out a chuckled that quickly turned to a gasp as she slid down his body.

"Chloe" Sam said her name softly like a prayer.

Chloe felt sensual and powerful as she ran her hands down his gorgeous body. He played hers like a virtuoso on his chosen instrument. She was going to perform a symphony on his. With lips and tongue she adored every line of his chest and stomach. She grinned as she felt his muscles flexing under her lips. He gasped and shifted as she trailed lower and lower. He was already hard and straining against the fabric of his pants.

Chloe unhooked his jeans and started to tug them down. Sam lifted up his hips letting her skim his jeans and boxers down his legs. She paused a second to take in the naked man before her. Chloe knew men weren't supposed to be beautiful, but to her that was the only word that could describe the feeling that gripped her heart when she looked at him. She ran her hand down his toned legs following them with tiny butterfly kisses. Once she reached his ankles, she started back up his body. Every time she found a scar she would kiss it lovingly. His scars reminded her of vulnerable he could be. They reminded her that he was a mortal man. They also reminded her that he was tough and would fight beside her until the last. When she reached the scar just above his left hip bone he gasped and shied away from her touch. Not wanting to ruin the mood she continued on away from his ticklish spots.

"You are an evil woman" he said huskily.

"Just the way you like it" she quipped.

Chloe continued her inventory of imperfections. Most of them were small and unnoticeable until you looked very closely. When she had finished her inventory she leaned up and kissed him on the lips. Sam groaned and opened his mouth for her. Sliding her tongue between his open lips she kissed him thoroughly. She felt a hand sliding into the hair on the back of her head pulling her closer. She deepened the kiss and allowed it for a few moments before smacking his hand away.

"Ahh ah ah Houdini, back on the headboard or do I need to tie you up"?

Sam released her and put his hand back on the headboard. His deep low groan at the mention of her tying him up intrigued her however. She caught his gaze and found his eyes wide and dark with arousal. Oh that could be so much fun, but not today. It seemed unwise to explore just how kinky the man was when they were on an active hunt.

"Be a good boy Sammy or I will have to stop again" Chloe teased intentionally using his childhood nickname.

Chloe slid back down his body slowly. Her lips trailed a line down the center of his chest. At the same time she slid her left hand up his thigh. She gently cradled his balls in her hand as she gave the first tentative lick over the very tip of his cock. He groaned deep in his chest hips flexing a little before going still again at the touch of her lips kissing the tip then sucking in the very tip of him.

"Oh Chloe" Sam sighed in pleasure.

"mmmmm"

Chloe licked delicately around the head and sucked it back into her mouth. Her left hand slid up to wrap over the length of him. He was already gloriously hard and getting bigger in her mouth as she licked and sucked at the head. She pumped her hand slowly up and down his length in a steady pace.

Chloe closed her eyes and savored the feeling. She loved doing this to Sam. Loved the feel of him hard and aching in her mouth, the way his body tensed and trembled beneath her. Taking him into her mouth and taking him apart piece by piece. When they had first gotten together she had never given a blow job before. Sam had been very patient with her showing her what to do, what pleased him the most. She intended to use each and every one of those tricks now to drive him out of his mind with pleasure.

Chloe went slowly intending to draw out his pleasure. She started working her head up and down taking just a tiny bit more each time she went down. Placing her right hand on his hip to keep his hips firmly on the mattress she used her tongue to massage just under the head of his cock.

"Fuck Chlo"!

With a groan of pleasure she pulled off to lick up the length of him before descending again. This time she took him as deep as she could. He felt so good in her mouth. He was long and thick and very hard. Chloe couldn't begin to take all of him in her mouth so she kept her hand wrapped around the base of his cock pumping it slowly as she sucked him. She intentionally kept the pace too slow and the pressure too light. Chloe wanted to keep him hanging on the edge of orgasm for as long as possible.

Taking her time she worked over his cock dragging it out for what seem like hours. Sucking him slow and sweet, always backing off when she felt his thighs start to tense or heard his moans getting broken and deep. She did all the things that she knew drove him wild, but spaced them out far enough to keep him hanging on the edge. Flicking her tongue back and forth over the tip and using her tongue to massage just under the head briefly then stopping only to do it again once he relaxed again. Once he started to babble incoherently she started to suck a little harder. She moaned deeply in pleasure as she felt his cock pulse under her lips. Chloe relaxed her jaw and let just the barest scrape of teeth scratch down the length of his cock. Sam keened as his entire body went taut in response. Finally his control broke. He grabbed her shoulders and pushed her off of him with a pained grunt.

"For the love of god, sweetheart please! I need you so bad. Come up here. Let me make love to you" Sam pleaded.

"God yes!" Chloe cried out scrambling up his body. She kneeled over his hips aligning their body. "Take me my love. Show me again that I am yours".

"You are mine Chloe. Always Mine!" Sam exclaimed as he grabbed her hips and pulled her down while thrusting his hips up hard impaling her on his steely length.

Chloe gasped at the burning stretch of his sudden forceful penetration.

"Oh god Sam, I love you"!

Chloe moaned loudly and started to ride him hard and fast. Not waiting for the burn to fade but absorbing it into the inferno of pleasure that was roaring through her body. His hands tightened on her hips pulling her in tight to him. His cock was thrust all the way deep into her sex spreading her, filling her completely. Sam's hands held her hips tightly forcing her to slow her motions. Making her hips move slowly, taking his cock into her in deep even thrusts.

"That's it baby. Slow…. Oh fuck…. Slow now or this will be over way to soon. I want to fuck you forever".

Chloe was wild with need and wanted to fuck the hell out of him. She moaned in protest wanted to ride him hard and fast but there was no wresting control back when he was so much stronger and so intent on having his way. She closed her eyes and tossed her head back welcoming the ride as Sam took her along. His cock felt so good inside her spreading her pussy wide and taking everything she gave. Sam flipped them back over and laid her out on her back. He knelt between her legs and hooked them around his waist. He grabbed her hips tightly again and thrust into her hard. Chloe trembled on beneath him crying out a whimper of need as he tilted her hips to open her wider for his cock. His next thrust hit her deep inside sending a pulse of white hot pleasure though her.

"Sam!"

He moaned loudly and rocked pulled out then thrust back in a bit harder causing another flash of pleasure. Now that he had his target he thrust into her slowly but forcefully hitting it again and again until her body was flush with pleasure.

"God Sam Harder. Now lover!"

Sam listened to her plea and started to pound into her hard and fast. God it felt so good. With her hips suspended in the air she was at his mercy. She loved when he fucked her like this, when he took control and drew out her pleasure. She didn't have the patience to build it slowly like he did. He built up her orgasm slow and steady. With every thrust into her it crept closer. It rose up ominously over her like a tidal wave high and immensely powerful. When it broke over her she felt like she was caught up in that wave. Her senses closed down almost entirely. She couldn't hear. She could see or smell. But oh she could feel. Her entire body was made of extasy as she felt tossed and thrown by the power of her completion. Fire raced through her body leaving the flesh behind tingling once the aching burn of pleasure had passed. Sam collapsed on top of Chloe gasping for breath.

"Sam. God Sam".

"Shhh my love, I've got you" Sam said.

He rolled off and pulled her beside him tucking her trembling body close. He pressed a kiss to her forehead then rested his against hers. Her body felt as limp as an over cooked noodle. Chloe chuckled for the shear joy as endorphins flooded her body.

"Did you?" she asked.

Sam laughed freely. "Yes I did. You missed that part huh".

"Yeah. I though my head was going to fly off" She whispered. "Sam I, I have never felt anything like that before. That was amazing".

"For me too sweetheart. You are amazing" Sam stated. "Why don't we take a little nap"?

"Give me one second" she said.

Chloe went to the bathroom and cleaned up a bit. Bringing back a wet washcloth she wiped him off too then settled in naked beside him. He pulled her in close cuddling her to his hard body.

"You know what" Chloe said words broken by a yawn. "It's a shame we have to share a room with Dean. I like sleeping with you nude".

Sam chuckled softly. "Me too my love, me too".

Chloe was woken by someone pounding on the door. She groaned and poked Sam. He only grunted at her so she poked him harder. He rolled over ignoring her attempts to wake him up.

"Unless you want me to answer the door wrapped in a sheet, I suggest you get up. It's probably Dean anyway" Chloe said pointedly.

That got Sam's attention. He rolled back over and stretched and yawned.

"What time is it'?

"6:15" Chloe answered. "God I hope that is PM not AM. Dean will kill us if we slept through the night".

The identity of the person was no longer a mystery when Dean bellowed from the other side of the door.

"Dammit Sammy open up"!

Sam grabbed his boxers off the floor and answered the door but didn't let Dean in. Chloe heard them talking indistinctly for a few minutes then Sam shut the door.

"He went to get us some coffee. If we hurry we can grab a quick shower before he gets back".

Chloe jumped to her feet and scampered into the shower. She definitely didn't want to greet Dean smelling like sex. He would have enough ammunition as it was. Dean seemed to get unholy joy out of making her uncomfortable about their sexual relationship. Sam just let it roll off his back, but sometimes it really got to Chloe, though she tired not to let it show.

Sam didn't join her in the shower, which was probably for the best if they were aiming for rapidity. She hurried as much as she could and came out to find that Sam had straightened up already. The clothing that had been strewn around the room was put up, probably in the laundry bag. He had even pulled the covers back up over the bed.

"Thank you hon" Chloe said warmly.

"I'll just be a minute" he said giving her a peck on the lips before taking his turn in the shower.

Sam was still in the bathroom when there was another knock on the door. Chloe took a deep breath to compose herself before opening it. She left the safety chain hooked until she could identify Dean on the other side of the door. She knew a chain wouldn't stop Dean from entering if he really wanted in. She tried to go through the motions of being careful anyway; she wasn't in the mood for another lecture from either of the brothers.

Dean had obviously gotten more than coffee. He stood outside the door with four cups in a holder and a brown paper bag. Taking the bag from him, she held the door open to let him in.

"I hope you had a good nap Princess" Dean said his voice dripping with innuendo.

"I did thank you".

Chloe chose to answer the question voiced instead of the one implied.

"Sam will be out in just a minute".

After snagging a cup of coffee from the tray, Chloe unloaded to food from the bag. She was relieved to find deli sandwiches, potato salad, chips and fruit salad. Her stomach gave an embarrassing growl at the sight of the food.

"Worked up quite an appetite did you"?

"Dean".

"All that Hard work makes you hungry"?

"Dean"!

Chloe felt herself blushing.

"You think I am giving you a Hard time? I thought that was Sammy's job" Dean smirked.

Chloe sighed.

"You are a bad bad man Dean Winchester and one day some girl is going to make you pay for it" Chloe vowed. "I just hope I am there to see it".

"There isn't a woman alive who can control me Beautiful".

Chloe was relieved when Sam came out of the bathroom. He looked uncomfortable, like he was anticipating a fight with Dean. Chloe caught Dean's eyes in a warning glance. She was relieved when Dean sat down to eat without saying anything. Chloe sat down at the table and started eating her dinner as well. Once Sam had finished getting dressed he came over and took the last sandwich.

"So what did you find out today Dean"?

It took a while for Dean to tell them everything he had done that day. By the time he was done they were finished with their dinner. Chloe glared at Dean until he sighed and ate what was left of the fruit salad. At the fourth residence, Dean had seen the same basic thing that they had previously. The local police had told him one thing that they had not told the media. On the night that each of the couples died they had found a credit transaction on their credit card accounts for a bar or club in town. So it wasn't just the husband of the surviving victim, but at least one partner from all the couples had stopped somewhere for a drink the night they died.

Dean had tried to interview the surviving woman, but said she was still in shock. The loss of her husband had struck her hard. She was not making a lot of sense yet. She kept babbling about music. Two of the receipts had been for the same bar, a louder dance clue. Sam suggested that maybe she was talking about the music at the club. Chloe and Sam were going to head over there and have a few drinks and see if they could spot anything suspicious. Dean decided to take one of the other bars. One of the police officers told him it was a sports bar that a lot of guys frequented. He wanted to catch the game anyway and said he could do both at the same time.

They would check in with each other by text every hour to make sure things were okay. Once Dean left Chloe started to get ready. Not having much choice in the matter she pulled her mini skirt out of the laundry. She was so going to do some laundry tomorrow morning. She paired that with a more conservative blouse leaving her legs bare. It wasn't that far from something she would have normally worn. She wasn't much for mini skirts true, but she didn't feel uncomfortable once she pulled the skirt low on her hips so it wasn't so revealing.

She was able to keep most of her clothes with her now that she was traveling with the boys. She had in fact bought more clothing once she joined them. She had outfits, like her tramp outfit, that were bought specifically for on the job identities.

Chloe stepped out of the bathroom to find Sam waiting for her. He looked good in jeans and dark blue t-shirt with one of his nicer button down shirts over top. The gray shirt looked good on him. His wardrobe choices sometimes bemused Chloe. He never dressed like he knew how good looking he was. His shirts often hung loose on his body. He also had the same affinity for plaid that Clark did. Chloe wondered if there was something about men in plaid that she couldn't resist. At least he didn't have the same affinity for red that Clark did. Chloe often thought that if she had to see one more red plaid shirt she would scream. The only red shirt Sam had was a pull over that was more burgundy than red. Although truth to be told, she would wear a red plaid dress every day for a month if only she could see Clark again. She missed him so much.

Sam grabbed the keys to the Impala and they headed out. Dean was keeping her bike for now. It was easier for them to take the impala with two of them.

"Let's go see if we what we can find".

"Just keep your eyes open hon. two couples have died after visiting this place" Sam cautioned her.

"You know I will love, for both our sakes".


	3. Chapter 3

**Secrets – 3/?**  
By Deliciously Weird  
Pairing: Chloe/Sam  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Rating: This series is an adult fiction, it is not appropriate for children of any age. (Adult Language, Violence, and Sexual situations)

Series: At Home in Your Heart – Book 3 (Book 1 - Ineffable Book 2 - Evasion)

Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3

Description: Now that they were finally together everything would be fine. Or would the secrets they were each keeping tear them apart?

Warnings: Spoilers for up to season 8 Smallville and up to season 3 supernatural. This is AU but prior character history is mostly canon. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: All recognized characters from Supernatural are property of Eric Kripke/CW. All characters, references, and other things pertaining to Smallville are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster. I am borrowing the idea for one of my bad guys from Charmed. The concept belongs to the owners and creative team for that show.

The club was called Excess, which seemed to be fairly descriptive of the activities of some of the clients. It leaned more towards the hip than the seedy, but didn't hit that mark by much. It was just the sort of meat market that attracted the single twenties crowd. Lois had drug her to more than one such club in Metropolis.

Actually it reminded her of Atlantis, the club she had found Clark in when he was on red K. The lighting was low leaving lots of dark corners for couples. There were tables around the main floor, but couches in the dark corners. Sam steered Chloe to one of those corners with a hand on her lower back. Once they were seated he leaned over to whisper in her ear.

"Let's observe for a bit first" He suggested.

Chloe nodded in agreement leaning back into the cushioned couch. Her fingers played idly with the diamond engagement ring and band on her left ring hand. The ring felt uncomfortable on her hand as new rings often do. She looked down at the diamond. It was one of the larger stones that she had been carrying with her. They boys were going to buy a fake one. They were both shocked when she showed them the diamonds she was carrying. She couldn't tell them they were from Clark, so she just said a friend. It was almost as cheep to buy an empty setting as it was to buy a good fake, so they had one of them set in a ring. It was also an easy way for her to carry one of them. She wore it on her right hand most of the time. No one had asked her about it yet, but she intended to say it was her grandmothers if asked.

One of Sam's hands closed over hers. She looked up and caught his eye. He looked so serious she wondered what he was thinking about. Was his mind on the case or was he wondering like she was if one day she would wear his ring for real. Chloe reprimanded herself for her loss of concentration and nodded at Sam before turning her gaze out into the room. His fingers entwined with hers and gave a gentle squeeze.

Sam had picked a good location for them. They were mostly hidden in the shadows but had an excellent view of the room. The décor was in dark burgundy and turquoise. There was neon down lighting all around the edge of the bar. It was an interesting effect and certainly showed off the long legs of the blonde at the end. Chloe evaluated her in one moment, man-eater. She certainly had the look of a predator about her. Chloe leaned in and whispered to Sam. Once he saw her he nodded in agreement. The blonde seemed content to sip her drink and 'shop' the men in the room for now so they decided to continue observing. Chloe noted one or two girls that screamed victim to her and made a mental note to keep and eye on them.

One was mousy and brown haired. She looked like nothing so much as somebody's secretary or assistant. Chloe wasn't as worried about her as the other girl. The secretary was with a very sharp eyed friend who gave the appearance of extreme competence and pluck. She would most likely protect her friend. She didn't seem the type to wander away if she hooked up, but Chloe would watch to make sure. Plucky was looking at and talking to her friend, not shopping the meat market so she was probably fine.

The other girl who she felt she should keep an eye on was a younger Asian girl. She was stunningly lovely with her long straight black hair and tiny build. She didn't look bumbling and withdrawn like the secretary, just shy. Her eyes however shown with keen interest and she was eagerly watching the room. She gave the impression of intelligence and sweetness with her demeanor. Chloe thought she was either a scientist or an artist. When she looked around the room she seemed to be analyzing everything. It was like she was trying to figure everything out. Her clothing was plain black jeans and t-shirt. Her jewelry however was bold and unique; it drew and captivated the eye where her clothes did not. Chloe decided she was most likely an artist.

Chloe glanced at Sam and noticed that he was watching a guy on the other side of the room. She gave a tiny shudder just looking at him. He was talk, though not as tall as either Clark or Sam. His hair and eyes were brown, his clothing unspectacular and indistinguishable from most of the other men in the room. There was however something about the way he held his shoulders that spoke of violence leashed. Something about the look in his face spoke of a cruelness of nature that made him a definite suspect. Dean stood like this man when he was hunting and he was one of the most dangerous men Chloe had ever known.

He, like the man-eater at the bar, was definitely shopping the room. Chloe felt a rising sense of discomfort when she noticed he had his eye on the artist. She leaned over and spoke in Sam's ear.

"I'll take him if you take the man-eater".

"I don't like that idea Chloe".

"Look who he is looking at Sam. I don't think the little artist can handle a man like that. I promise I won't step one foot outside of this club".

"Alright, but I am going to stay here and keep an eye on you".

"What about the man-eater? What if she is our target Sam?"

Sam sighed in frustration.

"Sam you can't protect me from everything. I can take care of myself".

Sam looked at her intently. "Not one foot out the door, you swear".

"You have my word. I have no desire to end up like the others".

Chloe knew the man-eater would take one look at Sam's puppy dog eyes and long lean body and he would have her complete attention. Sam gave off an air of sweetness and innocence that was not exactly in line with his actual personality. It did however come in handy. Having to split up was defiantly not optimal. Neither of them would be able to watch the other ones back and do the job they had assigned themselves. They would just have to trust each other and keep an eye on each other the best they could.

Chloe watched as Sam wandered over to the Bar. He took a circuitous route so it would appear as if he just came in the door. He took a seat at the bar four chairs over from the man-eater and ordered a drink. He took the shot in one gulp then gestured for another. Sam rested his forehead on his hand for a long moment as if feeling the weight of the world then sat up and swiveled his bar stool around to look around the room. His shoulders were loose and a little slouched. He was giving off a very good impersonation of a man with women troubles.

Chloe glanced at the man-eater and had to grin. She was almost literally eating Sam up with her eyes. Like a shark that had scented blood she circled her wounded prey. She would be in for a big shock if she really tried to pull anything over on Sam.

Chloe watched as Sam stretched one long leg down to rest on the floor as he leaned back on one elbow. If she were sitting there her foot would be dangling a foot off the ground. In effect the motion stretched out the length of his body. Chloe was certain she wasn't the only lady in the room to trace that long length with her eyes. Did he know how delicious he looked like that? He probably didn't. Dean was flashier and tended to draw a lot of attention when they went out together, and they were always together. He also didn't go out of his way to drawl female attention to himself. That might be because he was in a relationship with her, but somehow Chloe thought he never was the flirtatious type.

Sam paid no attention to the man-eater as he watched the couples on the dance floor. One bold lady came up to him and asked him to dance. He smiled but shook his head declining. She looked as if she was going to stay for a while, but Sam said something and she left looking a bit disconcerted. Chloe wondered what he had said to get rid of her.

Chloe watched as the man eater came up behind him and sat down on the stool beside him. She obviously spoke to him because Sam turned and smiled his sweet shy smile then replied. Seeing that Sam had his target, Chloe turned to her own. He was still watching the artist. Chloe tried to ascertain what it was about her that was attracting him. If she wanted to divert his attention, she would need to find his weakness. She figured at least part of it was her small stature. Chloe was tiny herself so that at least she had going for her. If he was up to no good he would want someone that was easy to manhandle. There was an essential innocence about her that inhabited her every expression. Her childlike joy in everything around her was sincere and infectious. Chloe wondered why a girl like her would be here alone.

Chloe rose to her feet and pulled her skirt down to the most modest she could arrange it. She could wish for an ounce of Lana's doe eyed innocence right now. Chloe was always described as spunky or feisty, never innocent. Taking a deep breath for composure Chloe buttoned the last button on her blouse primly. If she couldn't manage innocence, maybe she could affect helpless. Picking up her purse and her drink she walked across the room headed towards the ladies room. She kept her gaze ahead of here with only a brief glance to see if Dangerous was watching her. She let her right foot drag as if caught on something and stumbled lurching to the side and slamming her hip into his table much harder than she intended to. Her drink slid out of her hand and landed sideways on the table filling the expanse with a rapidly spreading pool of cold liquid.

Chloe clung to the edge of the table as it tipped precariously for a second before Dangerous put a hand down to stabilize it. The spot on her right hip where she struck the table throbbed. Smooth one Sullivan, she thought, you are suppose to be helpless not a walking disaster area. Pitching her voice soft and a bit breathless she stepped into her character.

"Oh gosh! I am so sorry. Did I get you"?

Chloe raised her eyes to catch his. It wasn't much effort to let her own fill with moisture. The impact with the table really had smarted fiercely. The area was throbbing, but the pain was fading quickly so she hadn't actually injured herself.

"Don't worry about it; it's every man's dream to have a gorgeous woman like you practically fall in his lap. Are you alright"?

His voice was rich and smooth like old whiskey; the sound of it sent a tiny shiver down her spine. He wrapped a hand around her bicep to steady her. Pulling out a chair beside him he led her over to sit down.

"There now, take a seat and catch your breath. How about a glass of water for the lady" He told the waitress who had come to wipe up the mess.

He knelt beside her chair and pushed her hair back from her face. "Are you injured"?

Chloe widened her eyes as she looked up at him giving him her best innocent look. With her hand shaking in fake nervousness she brushed down her skirt modestly.

"I am fine. I am so sorry about that. I am so clumsy sometimes. I am so embarrassed" Chloe said. She lowered her gaze bashfully. "I'm Kelly".

"It's lovely to meet you Kelly. Are you with someone here? Do you need me to go get them"?

"Oh no, I was meeting a friend here, but she had to work late and can't make it. I was just going to leave. It's weird to be here alone. It makes me feel like a looser".

"Well Kelly, you aren't alone anymore. My friend doesn't seem to be making an appearance either. Let me buy you a drink and we can keep each other from looking like losers. I'm Derek; let me get you another drink".

Chloe smiled up at Derek. He either was a genuine nice guy, or a fantastic game player. Either way she needed to stay with him for now.

"I'll take a run and coke please".

"I'll be right back".

Chloe glance over to where Sam was and saw his attention on her and not the man-eater. She glared at him. It wouldn't be good it he lost her interest because he was staring at her. He needed to learn to trust her to not get into situations she couldn't handle. He seemed to get the message and turned around to face the blonde again. Of course if he knew half the trouble she got herself into growing up in Smallville, he would never let her out of his sight.

Chloe smoothed her face into bland friendly expression as Derek came back with two drinks in hand. Taking the seat right beside her so they were close he leaned close to speak. The song playing now had a hard driving beat that made conversation more difficult.

"Do you like to dance"?

At her affirmative nod he led her out onto the dance floor. He held her hand while they danced or placed a hand on her arm, but kept things respectful. Certain that she had his attention Chloe relaxed a bit. She loved to dance and rarely got the chance. Whenever she went out with Lois she was usually overshadowed but her more vivacious cousin. Lois would spend half the night on the floor and Chloe would end up holding their table.

Chloe was surprised to find she was enjoying herself. Derek was attentive and a good dancer. He moved with an animal grace that was very sensual but sent little sparks of alarms through her system. Not only did he stand like a fighter, he moved like one too. They stayed out on the floor for four songs. When a slow song came on Chloe expected Derek to take the chance to pull her close. He surprised her by leading her back to their table.

"That was so fun"! Chloe laughed breathlessly collapsing into her chair. "Thanks Derek".

Derek smiled at her.

"I had fun too Kelly. So, your husband doesn't take you dancing"?

Chloe sputtered out a denial before her brain caught up with her. Derek leaned over and tapped the ring on her left hand.

"It's,…it's my grandmothers". Chloe attempted to impersonate Clark lying badly. Her face was already flushed from all the dancing so the stuttering and a glace away was all that was necessary.

"Kelly, please don't ruin this by lying to me now". Derek's voice was deep and chiding. "I am enjoying your company. There is no reason we can't spend the night dancing regardless of your marital status".

"I just," Chloe fumbled to a stop wrapping one arm around her in a protective gesture. "Sam can sometimes be very intent. Everything is so serious and gloomy with him. I feel like there is more I could see, could do. I am too young to spend every night at home".

"There is nothing wrong with that Kelly".

"He gets angry with me when I go out with my friends a lot" she explained. "We fight about it. But let's not talk about him. Tell me about yourself".

"Well I was in the Army for 6 years. I just got out last year. Now I am assistant manager for a grocery store. It's not exciting but I enjoy it". Army training might explain why he moved like a fighter. Chloe was feeling less and less sure about him being their target as the night went on. They danced on and off as the night progressed. They talked for a while exchanging life stories. Chloe used Lana's history as an outline for her own made up story. She exchanged a car accident for a meteor strike and an Aunt Martha for Aunt Nell, but kept most of the smaller details intact.

Derek told her about his parents and younger brother. He talked about playing softball in high school and running track. He told her in incredible detail about the mutt he had adopted from the humane society and named Mandy. Mandy was apparently the love of his life from the way he described her. How could a man who loved his dog that much be a killer? He practically glowed when he talked about her.

While they were dancing, he did get more familiar as the night went on. Derek never once put a hand anywhere inappropriate for someone who was just an acquaintance. When he pulled her close for a slow dance it was like dancing with a friend, not a lover. Chloe decided that they were obviously off track when it came to Derek. He was just too nice a guy.

Chloe tried to keep an unassuming eye on Sam as well. He and the man-eater had moved off to a couch in a dark corner over an hour ago. Chloe wasn't sure what was going on over there. She could tell they were sitting really close, but that was it. She knew he was just doing his job, but it didn't help her combat the jealousy. She had to make herself turn away and not stare into the shadows when she saw the blonde was sitting in Sam's lap. No matter what happened she trusted Sam. He would only do what he felt was necessary to solve the case.

She and Derek headed back to their table when Chloe started to feel a little disconnected. She stumbled and had to lean against him to stay upright. Chloe shook her head and apologized. She hadn't had many drinks so why was she feeling so woozy. Once she was steady Derek started to lead her over to their table again.

Chloe didn't follow him; she stopped still standing on the side of the dance floor. Everything around her seemed to be fading away. She could see everything; feel everything in the room around her, including the strength of Derek's arm around her waist as he guided her to a chair. It was just like everything was at one remove. Something she could observe faintly but not anything that concerned her directly. There was something she wanted to, no needed to hear. The sound of Derek's voice once a pleasure to her was now just an annoyance. She tried to concentrate and slowly brought the sound into focus.

"So beautiful" she whispered softly.

"Kelly, can you hear me"?

Chloe pushed feebly at the man keeping her from the music. It was so lovely. Chloe didn't think she had ever heard anything so beautiful before in her life. The woman signing had the most beautiful voice imaginable. There were no words to the song, but still Chloe knew it was a song about heartbreak and betrayal. She wanted to sing and weep, laugh and cry at the same time.

"Kelly let me get you out of here. I think you need some fresh air".

"Listen here Buddy, you aren't taking her anywhere".

"I think she has had too much to drink, she just needs to sober up a bit. Fresh air will help".

"I don't think so. She is completely out of it. Look how unfocused her eyes are. I don't know what you gave her punk, but you are not laying one hand on her. Come on hon. We will get you out of here".

Chloe frowned trying to focus on the music in her mind. It was compelling her to move, but to where? She just wanted everyone to shut up. Chloe stood and started to walk towards door. There was somewhere she had to be. There was someone who needed her. She had to go now. She felt a small hand wrap around her wrist and tug her along behind. She might have protested, but she was being lead towards the door, which was where she wanted to go anyway.

"Lady I don't know you from god, how am I supposed to know she is safe with you"?

"Tina grab our bags and hers too. We need to get her out of here. I'm a doctor, here is my hospital ID. Now just back off mister" the voice was feminine strong and commanding. "I don't know what she is on, but there is no way for me to know if you gave her anything and I am not letting you out the door with her".

"Okay, okay. Her name is Kelly and she is married to some guy named Sam".

"Alright, let's go".

Chloe tried to pull free when they paused on their way to the door. Didn't they understand she had to go now?

"Such beautiful music, I have to find it" she told them.

"We will, just come with me hon. We will find your pretty music. I have lots of CDs in the car".

Chloe felt dizzy and leaned into the woman as they stepped out into the cool of the night. The music that she originally had to strain to hear was getting louder and louder. It was more difficult to hear the words spoken to her. She really didn't want to hear them anyway. Chloe closed her eyes letting herself be lead through the parking lot while the music sang to her.

"Need to go to the music".

"Sit down here and we will go".

Chloe sat down and felt someone push her legs over. When the belt came down over her shoulder she jumped then relaxed as the seatbelt clicked into place. They were going to find the music now. The music felt like it was dragging at her soul. She wanted, needed to find it before she was torn apart. Chloe pointed in the direction of the pull.

"That way".

Chloe hummed along to the song in her head letting the vibration of the car hum through her body in counterpoint.

"What's wrong with her Melody?" said a high pitched voice from behind her.

"I don't know. This is not like anything I have seen. I don't think its Rohypnol or GHB, but she is definitely on something. I just couldn't let her go home with that guy. She was the one who spilled her drink on him. They didn't come together".

"Are you taking her to the Hospital?" Tina asked.

"That would be the.." she was cut off by the sound of a phone ringing. "Is that her phone"?

"Yes" Chloe heard rattling behind her.

"That way. No that way. I need to go". Chloe keened when they kept going the wrong direction. They had promised her they would go to the music. "You promised we would fine the music!"

"It says Sam on her phone".

"That guy said her husband was named Sam, you better answer that".

"Hello? Please Sir calm down. Chloe? I thought her name was Kelly. She is fine; we are taking her to the hospital. No she is not hurt; we think someone may have drugged her".

"Ask him if she might have taken something by herself".

Chloe shuddered and moaned as they drove further in the wrong direction. Out, she had to get out of the car. She had to go the other way.

"Would she have taken anything herself? Sir please don't yell. What? Sir she needs a hospital. Your wife may have been drugged with god knows what. I understand you are upset; we are taking her to Merc… Stop! No no no, don't open the door! Melody!"

Chloe finally got the door open. She felt herself thrown forward and then yanked back when the seatbelt engaged. She fumbled with the buckle until it sprung free then fell out of the door.

"Son of a bitch. You talk to him, I'll get her".

Chloe started to walk towards the music. The pull was getting stronger. She had to get there. Home she had to get home. But she didn't have a home. How could she go somewhere that didn't exist? All of a sudden the music stopped. Chloe gasped and fell to her knees. She felt a spike of pain as her knees met the gravel of the roadside. What? Where was she? Chloe grabbed her head in her hands and heaved once but didn't vomit. God what was wrong with her. Her head felt like it was burning and throbbing and it was quiet, so quiet inside her head.

"Chloe, are you okay, look at me".

Chloe tried to obey the voice but a wall of darkness came rushing towards her and pulled her down. With one soft helpless cry she fell into the darkness.

Chloe woke to the sound of voices.

"Listen we don't have any insurance. You say you don't think she is in any danger, let's give it a few minutes".

"Sam your wife has was unconscious. People don't faint for no reason".

"Look she is already coming around".

She recognized that voice. That was Sam her husband,… no not husband. "Sam?"

She was resting against a warm firm wall that moved when she called his name.

"Baby are you okay?"

Chloe lifted a shaking hand and pressed it to her temple. The wall must be Sam's chest because she could feel his arms around her holding her. Keeping her eyes closed for the moment Chloe ran a hand up his chest until she cupped the line of his jaw. Yes, it was Sam. That meant safety, love, comfort, and everything good in her world, in one word Sam. She relaxed against him rubbing her temple fitfully feeling his large hand soothing up and down her back.

"Sam. What happened? Why does my head hurt so much?"

Large gentle hands cradled her head and tilted her face up away from his chest. Chloe cracked her eyes open to look at him.

"Chloe, what day is it"?

"Thursday?"

"How many sisters do you have?"

"None, I have two cousins".

"And me?"

"One pain in the ass brother".

"She seems to be tracking alright" Sam said to the lady standing over them.

"Let me take a look" she replied.

Chloe turned to the woman in question when Sam agreed and answered her questions. Chloe guessed that she was a doctor. She checked her pulse and pupils before questioning her.

"You seem to be doing much better Chloe. What is the last thing you remember"?

"I was dancing with Derek. He was very nice, respectful. He didn't try to paw me or get fresh".

Chloe paused a moment trying to gather her thoughts.

"I,.. there was music, the most beautiful music. I wanted to find it. I needed to find it" Chloe trailed off uncertainly.

"I think someone slipped something into your drink. I want to take you to the hospital and run a few tests to be safe".

"Oh, thank you but no I am fine now. Just a bit of a headache" Chloe said resting her head back against Sam's chest.

She really couldn't go to the hospital. Sam was calling her by her real name. The very last thing she wanted was any records under her real name. If she started feeling worse they would have to take her to a hospital in a different city.

"You really should get checked out Chloe. You don't know what kinds of side affects the drugs he gave you could have".

"I promise if I start to feel worse in any way I will go".

The doctor sighed but did not press the point. She helped Chloe to stand up and steadied her until Sam got up and wrapped an arm around her.

"She is still a bit disoriented. You need to keep her awake until she is less confused. If she feels up to it feed her something light".

Sam walked her over and placed her in the passenger seat of the Impala.

"Hell of a vacation, huh sweetheart"? Sam kissed her forehead.

"I'll take care of her, I promise. She is the most important thing in the world to me. Thank you again for pulling her out of there. Who knows what would have happened to her if you hadn't. You may have saved my wife's life. We owe you more than I could ever repay" Sam said his voice rich with sincerity.

Sam closed the door and Chloe curled up against it. She still felt a bit disconnected, but not so much that she wasn't aware of what had really happened. Whatever was hunting in this town, she had almost been the next victim. If it wasn't for the interference from the doctor she might be burning alive right now. Chloe shivered at the close call. Sam was still talking to the lady doctor. It was only when her mousy companion walked up that Chloe remembered them from the bar. It was the secretary and her plucky companion. Chloe grinned a bit at that. She had known the secretary was in safe hands with her. Chloe was fortunate that her sheltering wing had extended to her tonight.

The doctor was talking and Sam was nodding so Chloe assumed he was getting instructions for her care. She was really going to have to yell at Sam for using her real name again. Chloe sighed deeply. Maybe it was time for her to really settle on a new name. It really wasn't safe for her to continue using her old one. She still felt like choking Victor for the name on her fake IDs. It wasn't that there was anything wrong with it, but a less unique name would have suited her better now. She really didn't care for the name all that much. She guessed she could get used to it over time. Victor had told her that a good Irish girl needed a good Irish alias.

The thought of giving up her name for good was daunting. If she was going to do it however, using the ID created by Victor was going to be her best chance. This was her emergency ID and the back trail for it was detailed and complete. The only reason she had not used it before was the chance that it might ping one of Victor or Oliver's alerts. Her work history was almost completely with Queen Industries. She wasn't however intending to apply for a job, so it was unlikely anyone would contact Queen Industries for a referral. If she ever did it would be years down the line. Oliver would have long since forgotten about Clark's old sidekick.

Chloe hadn't realized that she was still clinging to her past, but continuing to use her name was unwise. She would make the boys call her by her new name from now on. If she had to choose, she knew she would choose a life with Sam. It was time for her to take the last step and become Rylee MacKenna, and maybe one day Rylee Winchester. Chloe touched the diamond on her hand with her left forefinger tracing the faceted edge. It would still be wise to use Sage Baker or other aliases most of the time, but she would use Rylee as her real name from this point on.

Sam got into the car and pulled out his cell phone. He spoke with Dean briefly and agreed to meet him at the hotel. Chloe could tell he was upset by the events of the night.

"I'm okay Sam".

"This time".

"We live a dangerous life Sam. We try to be as careful as possible but it's still a dangerous life".

"Are you sure you are okay"?

"Yes. My head is slowly getting clearer. I think I will be fine soon".

"Chloe, I don't want you to have to live this kind of life" Sam said his voice gruff with emotion.

"I don't have to Sam, I choose to. You know that" she said firmly.

"I could have lost you tonight. You weren't drugged Chloe, it was the creature".

"I already figured that out".

"I need to find that guy you were with and take care of this" Sam said as he pulled the car out onto the road.

"Sam stop. I don't think it was him" Chloe said shuting her eyes. She still felt a bit off from whatever had happened earlier.

"This happened when you were with him".

"I know it looks bad, but my gut says that he is not our target".

Sam cursed.

"Then who"?

"I honestly don't know Sam, but the voice that was singing in my head was a woman".


	4. Chapter 4

**Secrets – 4/?**  
By Deliciously Weird  
Pairing: Chloe/Sam  
Characters: Chloe Sullivan, Sam Winchester, Dean Winchester  
Rating: This series is an adult fiction, it is not appropriate for children of any age. (Adult Language, Violence, and Sexual situations)

Series: At Home in Your Heart – Book 3 (Book 1 - Ineffable Book 2 - Evasion)

Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter 4

Description: Now that they were finally together everything would be fine. Or would the secrets they were each keeping tear them apart?

Warnings: Spoilers for up to season 8 Smallville and up to season 3 supernatural. This is AU but prior character history is mostly canon. I do not have a beta, so all mistakes are my own.

Disclaimer: All recognized characters from Supernatural are property of Eric Kripke/CW. All characters, references, and other things pertaining to Smallville are property of the WB, DC Comics, Tollin-Robins, Al Gough & Miles Millar, and J. Siegal & J. Shuster. I am borrowing the idea for one of my bad guys from Charmed. The concept belongs to the owners and creative team for that show.

xxx

Once they got to the motel room Sam made her lay down. She really was feeling much better, but letting him fret and fuss over her would help him relax so she allowed it. She hardly wanted to admit it to herself no less him, but it felt nice to have him caring for her. It was pretty late anyway so laying down felt real good. Sam pulled a chair up next to the bed and held her hand. He wasn't going to lay down with his brother on the way, but she knew he needed the connection with her to be calm again. It was Chloe Bear to the rescue.

"If you really don't think it was your guy, then I admit I am a bit confused. How did you end up on the creature's radar, and how did it attack you? Why"?

"Maybe it was the man-eater you were wearing?" Chloe said tartly.

"She was definitely on the prowl. It was all I could do to keep her hands from going south of the border" Sam replied ducking his head to break eye contact.

Chloe sat up and wiped a smidge of lipstick off his lower lip with an arched eyebrow. "And this is innocent as well I suppose?" Chloe teased.

Sam sputtered. "Listen Chloe, I,.. I would never.. it's just… it was work Chloe, nothing more I swear".

Chloe laughed. "I know that hon. I just like getting you all flustered" she said tossing him a wicked grin.

"I'll show you flustered" Sam said as he crawled up onto the bed and started stalking up the length of her body.

Sam loomed threateningly over her. Chloe blinked up at him loving the lighthearted note in his voice. Sam raised one hand and held it threateningly over her ribs. Oh no he wouldn't!

"Sam. , Sam please, I surrender. I apologize. Please don't!" Chloe shrieked and giggled as he pounced on her holding her down and tickling her ribs mercilessly. Chloe squirmed under him trying breathlessly to escape but it was hopeless. Sam had her pinned to the bed in short order. She had learned a lot of self defense since they first met, but Sam had her in weight, height and experience. She was helpless beneath him.

"Please baby, please" Chloe begged tears flowing out of her eyes.

Sam relented but did not let her up. Instead he pressed his forehead to hers and just breathed for a long moment.

"Just you my love, only you" Sam swore.

"You are mine Gilgamesh, I won't forget that".

Sam levered himself off the bed and back into the chair.

"Okay I have to admit you got me with that one. Gilgamesh?"

"From 'The Epic of Gilgamesh'. He was a king, part god and part man with great strength. He wrestled a god created being Enkidu, this helped to solidify his right to rule".

"You have more information stuffed in that head of yours than I want to think about".

Chloe shrugged sitting up. "That's me, a treasure trove of useless knowledge".

"Hardly useless sweetheart" Sam disagreed.

"How is 'The Epic of Gilgamesh' gonna help us in this situation"?

"It's not, but you will pull something brilliant out of that gorgeous head of yours I am sure. You might want to go comb your hair or Dean is going to think we were up to something other than wrestling on the bed".

Chloe slipped into the bathroom to comb her hair. She really wanted to talk about what had happened earlier, but it was probably best to wait for Dean anyway. He would need to hear the story too and she would only end up repeating herself.

"Ugh, my clothes, my hair, everything smells like smoke".

"It got pretty hazy in there after a while" Sam commented. "It wasn't just cigarette smoke either".

"I guess it is possible that I just got a second hand buzz off someone" Chloe said her voice sounding a bit echo-y in the small tiled room. The bathroom was almost completely tile. There was tile on the floor, the shower stall, and all the walls. The only thing not tiled was the ceiling. The tiles were cream and salmon pink. The color was rather offensive to Chloe's eyes but she ignored it. The cream accent tiles did little to alleviate the eye burn effect. She had definitely seen worse. From what the guys said, they had seen some truly unique and offensive décor in their day, sometimes both at once.

"I don't think that was it Chloe. You came out of it too fast. It was like a switch turned off and you were free".

"Me either, but I did feel it should at least be mentioned as a possibility"

Chloe guessed that having the bathroom tiled like this made it easier to clean. There was a drain in the center of the floor under the bat mat. They could literally hose the place down if they wanted to. Chloe shuddered delicately thinking of why a restroom might need to be hosed down. So not the mental postcard she was looking for.

She heard a knock on the door as she was taking off her makeup. Sam answered the door and let Dean into the room. Chloe finished up with a quick layer of light moisturizer on her face then she headed back into the main room.

Sam and Dean were sitting at the small table together. The room was filled with uncomfortable silence as she entered. Chloe sighed to herself; she really had thought things were improving between them. Taking a seat on the bed nearest the table she broke the silence.

"I don't know what Sam has told you yet, but I had a sort of run in with something. We think it may be our target".

Dean sits up abruptly at her words and his eyes run over her body from head to toe searching for any sign of injury.

"Chloe, are you okay? What happened? Why didn't you guys call me?" he looked concerned but also irritated. Chloe had noticed that Dean didn't like things being out of his control and responded poorly to such situations.

"I'm fine Dean" she replied.

He started to speak again his face clearly telegraphing his rising temper. Chloe held up her hand to forestall the interruption.

"It was completely unanticipated. To tell you the truth, I am still not certain exactly what happened" She stated. "We arrived at the club and stayed in the shadows observing to start with".

Chloe went on to describe the events of the night from her perspective. Sam added a few details that he had observed as well. Chloe felt the tension in her back ease as Sam and Dean started discussing the possibilities. They weren't joking around and calling each other names like they would have 6 months ago. They were however, truly working together. The exchange of thoughts and ideas ebbing and flowing between them with an ease more normal to them than any other interaction between them this month.

"What kinds of creatures do we know that seduce by song?" Dean asked.

"Seduce is a strong word Dean. You might say charm or compel instead" Chloe corrected.

"Well what did it feel like"?

"I don't know Dean. It's all just a little fuzzy. The clearer my head gets, the more I come out from under the compulsion, the hazier it all gets. It was like the strongest desire. I needed to find her. I had to find her. It wasn't sexual exactly, well not entirely. Ugh. I don't know it's hard to explain".

"It could be a Succubus. Anything that deals with seduction would fall into their abilities" Sam suggested.

"Since it was Chloe involved it would be an Incubus instead, a guy not a girl" Dean said.

"No, this was definitely a female being or spirit. The voice I heard was a woman" Chloe stated.

"Then it's probably not a Succubus" Sam stated. "Their whole focus is sexual seduction, so it would have targeted Dean or me. She would target someone who was vulnerable to her sensual persuasion".

"Unless there is something that you aren't telling us Beautiful?" Dean said in a suggestive voice. The words dipping off his lips like warm honey.

Sam and Dean paused and looked at each other, then turned slowly to look at her in unison as if choreographed. Dean arched a wicked eyebrow at her and even Sam had an intrigued expression on his face. She just stared at them for several long moments.

"Seriously guys" Chloe huffed.

"Oh I am completely serious Chloe, anything we need to know?" Dean asked is a slightly deeper voice.

She saw Dean's expression morphing from intrigued to down right naughty as the seconds ticked away. Chloe groaned and grabbed a pillow and tried to slap each of them upside the head with it. A minor tussle ensued as they easily blocked her fluffy rampage. Chloe didn't desist until Dean managed to snake and arm around her waist and pull her into his lap.

Chloe huffed blowing her hair off her face. "Men." Dean mussed her hair with a wicked grin.

"Can't blame a guy for asking Princess. You and another woman, that's just two kinds of beautiful".

"Dean!" Sam exclaimed in exasperation.

"What? I'm a guy. You can't tell me you weren't thinking the same thing".

Chloe slapped Dean's chest as she struggled up out if his lap. "Let me go you Pig. Scrub that image right out of your perverted little mind Larry Flint".

"So a Succubus is likely off the list then" Sam said getting back on track.

"Don't think you are coming off all innocent either Sam" Chloe said pointedly holding his eyes. Sam gave her a rueful if somewhat naughty look before ducking his head shamefully. She let him off though she thought she saw just a hint of his sexy grin hidden by the veil of his hair. Men were pigs, even the good ones. Well maybe not Boy Scout Clark. Then again Clark on red K was ten kinds of wicked sexy. He said that redK just removed his inhibitions, not change his personality. So obviously all that wicked naughtiness was in there somewhere. Okay yeah, men were just pigs.

"Okay so if it's not a succubus what else do we have?" she asked.

"Could be a witch." Dean suggested. "Not sure why they would bother to focus a spell through a song. There isn't anything that makes me think they wouldn't be capable of this. The question would be why. Witches are almost always about power or revenge and the police haven't found anything to link these couples together".

"I haven't been able to find anything tying them together either. They have different jobs, income levels, hobbies, friends, investments and hangouts. None of them have children and all of them are married. We are guessing that they all went to a local bar the night they died, but we don't have firm proof of that" Chloe said.

"The cops are working under that assumption. They went to the local clubs and had several witnesses mention seeing the husbands of at least two of the couples. That combined with the credit card charges has them looking real close at people. I wouldn't be at all surprised if they have people undercover at the clubs".

"Sam. Derek?" Chloe asked looking up at Sam.

Sam caught her eye and nodded running his thumb along his jaw as he thought. "That is definitely a possibility".

"What is a possibility?" Dean asked.

"The guy I was with. The one that I told you moved like a fighter. He had a kind of dangerous air about him. He said he had just gotten out of the service, but maybe he was one of the undercover cops. It would certainly explain why he spent all night completely platonically with a married woman. He was a complete gentleman."

"I wouldn't totally write him off as a suspect. You were with him when you were enspelled" Dean pointed out.

"True, but nothing about his behavior sent off any of my warning bells. Believe me I am an expert at finding trouble and I just don't think he was it" Chloe shrugged. "The only thing that bugged me was him spending all night with an unavailable woman. If he was undercover, that would certainly explain his behavior. With me at his table he could observe everyone without drawing as much attention. A guy that good looking sitting alone in a bar would be noticed".

"So you thought he was good looking?" Sam asked with artful nonchalance. He leaned back in his chair giving off a relaxed appearance.

Chloe chuckled. "Not as good looking as you hon," she replied placating him.

"Work now, flirt later" Dean said in fake disgust.

"Why can't I do both at one time? I am so good at multitasking." Chloe said fluttering her eyelashes ridiculously at Dean.

Dean choked a little on his soda and sent her one of his patented sexy grins. "Whatever you desire Beautiful".

"Okay so I say that Succubus is out, but witch is still in due to lack of evidence either way" Sam said all business again. "There was too much damage at the residences to check for hex bags. The bodies were burnt pretty badly so we really can't know for sure if they were harvesting body parts for something".

"Witches are just disgusting" Dean said with evident distaste.

"Do you guys have anything else" Chloe asked.

"Well there are Rusalkas, they charm their victims with song as well" Dean offered.

"But they drown their victims, not burn them. They are only found near water as we know from personal experience. That one almost got Dean" Sam chuckled.

"I lost a nice pair of shoes in that damn pond" Dean said grumpily. "Yeah, Rusalka is out".

"What about Naiads, Dryads, Sirens, Mermaids, Banshees? Are any of those real?" Chloe asked.

"Mermaids are myth. Just a story made up by horny bored sailors" Dean grinned.

"Banshees definitely are real." Sam stated. "But they are death omens, not killers. Lore states that they can kill with their scream, but it's an ability not their purpose. It's a scream not singing anyway, so it really doesn't fit our profile".

"Siren could be possible, but it's another case where I am not sure if they are real or not. Dad mentions one in a journal entry, but only in passing" Dean said as he pulled out the journal flipping pages. "Here it is" he said handing the journal to Sam.

Sam skimmed down the page with his finger then started reading out loud. _"Jenkins had the blessed knife I needed and drove down to bring it to me. He had just finished up with a Siren and was free so stayed to help me finish the hunt. It turned out to be much easier as a two man job anyway"._

Sam sighed. "It stops there and goes on to describe the end of his hunt. It doesn't say anything about how to kill a Siren or even what it really is. Damn it".

"Jenkins?" Dean asked.

"I have no clue Dean. Maybe Bobbie will have some idea who he is. He knows a lot of hunters. It's late so I'll call him in the morning. Dad actually hunted with Jenkins and indicates that he was helpful, so I think we should assume that this guy isn't a flake. With that assumption, we can also assume that Sirens are real" Sam reasoned out.

"The lore I remember on Sirens is very similar to mermaids. Half naked women who seduced sailors into wrecking thier ships. Half woman and half bird they were the companions of Persephone. That doesn't sound very helpful or encouraging at all. If there was a half bird woman wandering around night clubs you would think someone would have mentioned it by now" Chloe stated.

"Sometimes the creature doesn't follow the lore. If the lore precedes the discovery of a creature it will get tagged with the name regardless of it truly matching the lore. As long as the creature matches with one or two of the prime traits, the name will be imposed on it" Sam explained. "It makes research quite frustrating at times. Still old legends are often the best source of information we have".

"Well that definitely makes sense. People like to explain the inexplicable with something they understand. Even though totally bizarre things happened on a daily basis in Smallville, people would refuse to see them and explained them away as something normal even if it obviously was not" Chloe sighed. "People are willingly blind to what they do not wish to see."

"Be happy for them. Once you open your eyes and see this world, it's really hard to go back to a normal life. If I could go back and close that door for you and keep happy and ignorant I would Princess" Dean said with unaccustomed seriousness.

"LAMB only matched about half the lore we found, but we still chose to call it a Gumberoo. I guess we are just as willing to label things as the next person" Chloe admitted repentantly. "Don't worry about me Dean; I am not the kind of person to turn a blind eye to the truth just because I don't like it. I will never be the kind of girl who equates ignorance with bliss. I have always had a burning curiosity to understand the weird and unexplained".

"Sometimes I wish you were sweetheart. I never would have chosen this life for you" Sam said with quite sincerity.

Chloe lifted her chin and took a deep breath to control the flash of temper that statement engendered. She knew Sam meant that in the best way possible and it wouldn't help in the slightest to get angry with him over it. He would be protective of her no matter what she did or said. Trying to change that instinct would be trying to change who he was, which was pointless. She was however starting to loose her patience with having this same conversation over and over. Catching his eye and holding it she said with equal sincerity. "I don't regret my life with you Sam. What we do is important and valuable and I am proud to be a part of it. I do regret loosing my friends and family, but I could never regret being with you. Please just let it be and accept that I am here with you and not going anywhere".

Dean was uncharacteristically quiet through the exchange and a hush fell over the room for several long moments as she held his eyes until he nodded in acceptance.

"Dryads are probably out too. Like the Rusalka, they are tied to their environment. Lore seems to indicate that they can only move so far from their tree. They do however charm with a song, so I wouldn't cross them off the list entirely. There are certainly enough trees in this part of the state, though not really any in the area of the clubs." Dean offered into the silence.

"Maybe we should check for parks downtown. It does seem unlikely that they would use fire though. forests and fire just don't get along" Chloe commented. "What about Naiads? The lore on them sounds similar to the Rusalka".

"I really don't know anything about Naiads other than common lore. Dean?" Sam continued when Dean shook his head. "I can't really say if they are real or not, but I would tentatively say eliminate them as well for the same reason as the Rusalka".

"You look tired Princess" Dean stated.

"That song took a lot out of me to be honest. I still don't feel like my eyes are completely focusing".

Sam moved to sit beside her wrapping a comforting arm around her. "Is your head still hurting?" When she nodded he helped her to lay down again.

"We will look at this again in the morning once Sam has a chance to talk to Bobbie. With any luck we can talk to Jenkins and see if his creature matches our MO".

The brother's turned off the lights and stepped outside shutting the door. Chloe could still hear them talking if she concentrated. Dean was still upset with Sam about what happened to her and they were fighting about it again. He was accusing Sam of not watching out for her well enough. She knew that Sam worried about her all the time, too much if her opinion was asked for. She thought about getting up and breaking up the disagreement but she was just too tired to give a shit. Let them duke it out if it made them feel better she was done for the night. Rolling over and pulled her pillow over her head she tried to relax her tense muscles. She vowed to ignore them for now. Maybe they were like dogs, sometimes you just had to let them fight and sort it out for themselves.

Xxx

Chloe insisted on picking up breakfast that morning and came back to the room with milk and cereal. Normally she would have picked up something healthy for her and Sam and something disgustingly sweet for Dean. Not wanting to force them to eat cereal every morning she compromised on a box of frosted flakes. Sam would have eaten anything she brought back, but she really didn't want to listen to Dean whine. Stopping at the Impala she pulled out a bag she had put in there with bowls and spoons and a few other conveniences. She used her foot to knock on the room door balancing groceries, place settings and coffee cups. Sam opened the door and relieved her of the tray of coffee before leaning in for a long slow kiss.

"Yum. If that's the reward I get, I'll bring you coffee more often handsome" Chloe grinned.

Dean announced that he would be heading out shortly after breakfast. He was going to head over to talk with the survivor again. Now that they had more of an idea of what they might be dealing with he was going to try and get more information out of her.

"She was still in shock when I spoke with her yesterday. With any luck she will have calmed down some and be able to make more sense today" Dean stated.

"I'll call Bobby once you leave. Chloe and I will dig into research and see what we can find out on each of the creatures still on our list. Bobby may have something to add to the list as well" Sam offered.

"Well didn't we cross off almost everything on the list last night? What do we have left?" Chloe said reaching for her notepad. "I have Incubus, Siren, and Dryad".

"I don't think we eliminated witch either" Sam commented.

"and Witch" Chloe said writing on her pad.

"I need to go get all handsome and put on my FBI duds to charm the ladies" Dean winked.

"Okay Mulder, get the lead out. Shoo, I have work to do" Chloe snarked.

Once Dean left Sam came over and sat beside her on the bed. He cupped her cheek in his large warm hand and tipped her lips up for one sweet lingering kiss. "Don't worry, we will figure this out".

Chloe smile at Sam glad to see he was in a good mood. He was so tempting. She wanted nothing more than to pull him back onto the bed with her and forget the world for an hour, but they had work to do. People's lives were at risk and they needed to get back to business.

"You know, we should do this every once in a while when we are not on an active hunt. Get our own room I mean. I think it would be healthy for all of us, Dean included, if we did oh, every three weeks or so" Chloe murmured against his lips as she pulled him in for another sweet kiss.

"I think that would be good sweetheart" Sam said. Cupping his hand around the back of her neck he pulled her in and rested his forehead against hers and closed his eyes. Chloe allowed hers to fall closed as well. They stayed like that for several moments just breathing together. Chloe raised her hand to rest her fingers gently against his cheek and let herself fall again under the spell of this strong loving man. She felt the tension leaving her body as she concentrated on just being in the moment, just being with him. Her breath synced to his as the moments passed. Once they were completely in tune with each other he pulled back with a gentle kiss on her forehead.

"Let's get to work" He suggested.

"I am going to look up the common lore on Sirens and Dryads. It seems like you have enough Hunter lore on Incubus and Witches to make that kind of research obsolete for them. That will give you time to talk to Bobby. Say hi for me and tell him I miss him".

"That sounds good Chloe" Sam said as he walked over and sat down on the other side of the bed.

Chloe listened into his half of the conversation, but it was frustratingly unenlightening. Eventually she decided to concentrate on her work. Sam would tell her anything important.

Forty-five minutes later and she wasn't much more edified that she had been previously. She had always had an interest in mythical creatures, so she had read most of the information before. The internet could be a treasure trove of information, but she may have to hit the library of the nearest university if they needed more information.

She did discover that the way to kill a dryad was to chop down or burn their home tree. There was one specific tree that each dryad was tied too. If that tree died then they would as well. They were close to immortal, their life span tied to the trees they called home could span for generations. What she couldn't find was any guide how to find the home tree. Chloe wasn't in any hurry to burn a whole forest just to get one tree. She really didn't think this was the right creature anyway. The lore suggested that they seduced single men or women only, depending on the sex of the dryad in question. They were typically depicted as women, but there were male dryads as well. Lore stated that male dryads were much less common than their female counterparts. They were believed to seduce and enthrall one human at a time. They were supposed to keep that victim for years or until they died depending on what source you checked. While they held that victim they were said to be content. It just wasn't a good fit at all lore wise. The only match was that they were suppose to seduce with song.

The lore on Sirens was pretty much what she expected. They were half bird half human creatures that lived on islands. They were supposed to seduce men into ship wrecks much like the lore on mermaids. She didn't find any lore on how to kill them or how to find their homes. There really wasn't anything useful to be found. Well she hadn't given up quite yet. With a sigh of frustration Chloe kept searching for pertinent information. Unfortunately it was a homonym which made web searches frustrating. Even using exemption, limitations and exclusions in her searches it was still throwing her useless data in her searches. It was irritating true, but that was just the way the internet worked.

"Bobby knows Jenkins, said he hadn't talked to him in a while" Sam said suddenly from right behind her.

Chloe shrieked a little and startled so hard she almost fell out of her chair. Sam grabbed her upper arm to steady her and saved her from a tumble. Chloe picked up her note pad and turned on Sam smacking him with it.

"Don't Do that to Me! Shuffle your feet or something for god sake" she sputtered tossing the pad back on the table. Chloe pressed down a hand over her heart trying to still the furious beating.

"That's enough coffee for you Chloe. I'm cutting you off" Sam said reaching for her cup.

"Touch that cup and pull back a bloody stump Mister" Chloe threatened him.

Sam pulled his hand back slowly raising it up between them with fingers spread in surrender.

Smiling in satisfaction Chloe prompted him to continue. "What else did he say"?

"Bobby is going to try and contact Jenkins. He said he would do some research on his end and see what he could come up with. He told me to cross dryads off our list as well. They are real, but our pattern is very far outside their normal MO. Witches also seem to be highly unlikely. I don't think we should take them totally off the table, but let's concentrated on Sirens and Incubus. Bobbie will be doing the same thing".

"Alright that gives us a good place to start".

They were both deep in thought on opposite ends of the table with only the sound of keyboard tapping breaking the silence when Sam's phone rang. Chloe stopped and listened when Sam answered as it was Dean's ring tone.

"Chloe turn on the news channel 5" Sam said after a few moments of conversation.

Grabbing the remote off the bed she tuned the TV to the correct station.

"_spread over 4 rooms on the third floor of the east wing." said the serious TV journalist. He was standing in front of a large building with flashing emergency lights in the back ground. The camera panned slowly across the scene until it came to rest on the front entrance of the Hospital. "Authorities are uncertain at this time what caused the blaze. Fire fighters have extinguished the flames but only serious medical emergencies, official hospital personnel and emergency response teams are currently being allowed into the hospital. In an ironic coincidence, the only fatality in this horrible event is a woman that only 2 days ago survived a raging inferno that consumed her own home. There are reports of several other injuries associated with the incident, but the other victims are said to be in stable condition. Commuters are encouraged to find an alternate route around Willow Creek Road this morning.. Back to you Stacey"._

Chloe hit mute on the TV but left it running in case they went back to the report again. "I take it the fatality was our one and only witness"?

"Damn it, I thought she would be safe in the hospital" Sam said looking very upset with the turn of events.

Sam spoke to Dean for a few more minutes before hanging up. Chloe watched as his free hand clenched and released a fist over and over as he struggled with his currently directionless anger. She knew that words were useless in a situation like this, so she just walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his waist comforting him the best she could.

It was never easy when innocents died. No matter what the circumstance you always felt that you should have done more, done better, and foreseen what was coming. Clark had always blamed himself when things went badly, even in circumstances that clearly were not his fault. Chloe wasn't immune to blaming herself either; even knowing that you can't always save everyone it was little comfort when it happened.

"We Will get this Bitch Sam. I promise".


End file.
